


you were more than just a dream

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Stiles wakes up to a loud bang followed by his dad cursing, and he sighs. He wishes he weren’t used to this, wishes his mom was still here, singing and laughing, forcing his dad to work less and teasing Stiles about his crush on Derek.</p><p>Because of course she’d know about that. She knew everything.</p><p>He reaches for his cell phone on the nightstand. “Now?” He sends.</p><p>Derek’s answer comes in less than five minutes. “Be there in ten.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were more than just a dream

“I need to ask you something.”

“For the last time, Stiles, I’m not letting you drive my car.” Derek huffs. Stiles punches his shoulder, winces when all it does is hurt his hand. Derek – the asshole – grins.

“It’s not that.” Stiles says. “Though – nice try, dude. I’m not giving up.” He promises, drinks the rest of his coke while Derek rolls his eyes. It’s a sunny day and they are at the park finishing their hamburgers and catching up while Stiles is still in Beacon Hills for the summer. Scott was with them but had to go back to work – or so he said, Stiles suspects Scott only used his job as an excuse to leave him alone with Derek. “But, seriously – I wanted to ask if you could go talk to my dad tomorrow? Maybe distract him a little?”

Derek’s eyes soften as he waits for Stiles to continue. “It’s their anniversary.” Stiles whispers. It’s a hard day, especially for his dad. Stiles wishes he could help him, but it always feels like he’s making things worse, reminding his dad of what they lost. “I try to make things better; try to distract him, you know?” Derek nods. “But I suck at it so we mostly end up getting angry at each other or sad.”

“What about you?” The question takes Stiles by surprise. When he looks up, Derek’s concerned look makes him gasp.

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles answers. “I prefer to be alone.”

“You sure?”

He smiles, heart skipping a beat when Derek reaches out to take his hand. “Yeah, thank you.” Derek smiles back, squeezes his hand before standing and gesturing to his car. Stiles immediately grins at him. “You’re letting me drive?”

Derek shakes his head. “Nice try, _dude._ ”

Stiles shrugs. It was worth a shot.

–

The next morning, Stiles wakes up to a loud bang downstairs followed by his dad cursing, and he sighs. He wishes he weren’t used to this, wishes his mom was still here, singing and laughing, forcing his dad to work less and teasing Stiles about his crush on Derek.

Because of course she’d know about that. She knew _everything._

He reaches for his cell phone on the nightstand. **“Now?”** He sends.

Derek’s answer comes in less than five minutes. **“Be there in ten.”**

–

Stiles barely set a foot in the kitchen when there’s a knock on their door. He runs to get it before his dad moves from where he’s sitting on the couch and all but throws himself at Derek as soon as he sees him.

“Hi.” He whispers against Derek’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming.”

“I said I would.” Derek answers, circling Stiles’ waist with his arms.

Stiles sighs, holds him tighter. Even though hugging is a thing they do now, Stiles is still not used to it. Probably won’t ever be.

Derek’s smell, his touch, his everything almost makes Stiles go crazy.

“What should we talk about?” Derek says once they parted.

“Anything.” Stiles answers. “You’ll notice when something makes him sad.” He taps his nose and winks. Derek rolls his eyes almost fondly, and Stiles’ heart does another complicated dance inside his chest. “Also, he gets this face, like that one he made after eating Scott’s cake last Christmas.” They both shudder at the memory. “ _Anyway,_ good luck.”

–

Usually, Stiles’ dad gets really happy when Derek comes to visit. Mostly because it means Stiles will finally cook something less healthy and more greasy – but it’s a statement to what this day means to the both of them, that he barely smiles when Derek says hi and doesn’t complain when Stiles forces him to eat veggie burger and Brussels sprouts at lunch.

At night, though, everything changes.

At night, Stiles’ dad is finally _happy._

He’s sitting on the back porch with Derek, drinking a beer, talking and laughing like Stiles hasn’t seen him laugh in a long time. It’s _amazing._

Stiles just watches them from the kitchen window, admires the way his dad looks younger when he smiles, how the hurt and the pain disappear from his eyes every time he laughs.

And the same can be said about Derek.

Whatever they are talking about is not only making Stiles’ dad feel better, but Derek too.

 _And more._ Because Derek has this look of sheer adoration and love on his face the entire time, and it’s enough to make Stiles almost feel jealous.

God, he’s not just in crush with Derek anymore. He’s in love. He’s seriously, _want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-trying-to-make-you-smile-like-that_ , in love.

That was really not how this day was supposed to go, but as he watches the two most important people in his life laughing like nothing’s wrong in the world, Stiles can’t really find it in himself to be upset.

–

“Thanks for coming, Derek.” Stiles’ dad says, one arm around Stiles’ shoulder as Derek says goodbye.

“Thanks for the food.” Derek answers. “And the beer.”

“Anytime.”

“Not anytime.” Stiles corrects. “You’ve had enough beer for at least two months.”

His dad rolls his eyes, winks at Derek. “Whatever you say, son.” Derek huffs out a laugh. Stiles can’t help but stare, fascinated.

When Derek catches his eyes, he arches an eyebrow. “I’ll walk you out.” Stiles blurts out, pretends he can’t feel his face is as red as Scott’s alpha eyes.

“He looks better.” Derek says once they are outside.

“Yeah.” Stiles swallows. Derek watches him curiously. “Thank you again. You really helped.”

“It was nothing.” Derek shrugs, though Stiles notices the tip of his ears going pink. _So adorable._

“It was everything.” Derek blushes even harder at the compliment, smiles and gets in the car.

“Well – see you tomorrow?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Sure, we could go to the movies. Right?”

“Fine by me. And you’re still not driving my car.” Stiles sticks out his tongue, making Derek laugh. “Bye.” Derek waves, turns on the engine. Just when he’s about to drive off, the curiosity gets the best of Stiles.

“Hey, I just need to know.” He says quickly. “What did you and my dad talk about? You both looked – happy.”

When Derek gives him a smile – that same fond one he had the entire time while talking to Stiles’ dad – Stiles forgets how to breathe. _“You.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' mom would have teased him about his crush on Derek and then helped the Sheriff polish his guns on the kitchen table every time Derek was around.  
> She was awesome like that.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
